


《你看起来很好吃》H番外②

by RaspberrYuu



Series: 你看起来很好吃 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu
Summary: 故事主线是枫雅创作我监制的视频短片《你看起来很好吃》





	《你看起来很好吃》H番外②

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [你看起来很好吃](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/486346) by 枫雅. 



> 故事主线是枫雅创作我监制的视频短片[《你看起来很好吃》](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av5167286)

自从上次韩彬哥跟他视频聊天，结束后忘记关摄像头，被他不小心发现了韩彬哥跟自己大学教授梁渠之间的秘密之后，他的报告草稿交上去就总被打回来叫他继续改。  
公报私仇啊公报私仇。但某种程度上，吴世勋已经对梁渠佩服的五体投地。虽然屡次被打回，但指出的不足点也着实戳到了痛处；再者，吴世勋觉得除了学习外，自己真的还有很多需要向梁渠学习的……这就是题外话了。  
约莫早上五点天已经蒙蒙亮的时候，吴世勋才敲完最后一个字，直接把身体甩进床里睡了。为了不影响蔡明骏，他在书房里放了一张床以备自己熬夜之需。中途貌似听到有人进来的声音，应该是蔡明骏上班前进来看了眼，问了他点什么，他也不记得自己回答了啥，就又昏昏沉睡了过去。  
直到闻到了黑胡椒牛排的香气透过门缝钻进他鼻子，被香气引诱饿醒的他，才想来蔡明骏是问他今晚想吃啥，他回答的是牛排。  
蔡大厨做饭的时候可专注了，尤其在给自己恋人做饭的时候。做饭这件事上，兴趣使然，一般即便吴世勋再无理的要求，会做的他按照要求来，不会的他自己学会了做给他吃。  
“这份是我的吗？”  
“呀！”完全没注意到背后靠近，将自己的脑袋搁在他肩上的人。“……吓死我了……你醒了 啊。”  
“嗯，不困了，但饿了。”全身上下都很饿。  
“你等等，快了。”  
一周没做了，吴世勋真是没啥太多等待的耐心了。而且这才发现蔡明骏竟然穿着工作的厨师服。  
“衣服？”  
“啊，你一天没出门不知道，外面雨下得老大了，去的路上衣服湿透了，就直接穿着工作服回来了。反正都是要烧饭的，之后再换吧。”  
"没受凉吧？"  
"哪会啊~今天忙的很，站灶边没离开过，要是上班能穿便服，估计都烤干了。"  
从厨师服的领口能往里望见里面白皙的脖子，一周前自己在上面留下的痕迹已经消失无踪了，干净得像等待染指的洁白。想起上次他们俩在后厨……吴世勋发出了并不明显的吞口水的声音。手开始不安分地搂住了蔡明骏的腰。  
“别闹，牛排还没做好呢。”拥有厨师的职业素养，手连抖都没抖。  
“但我饿了嘛……一周没做了……”手直接从衣服下摆伸了进去，入手一片光滑的手感，而不是一般应该穿着的棉质背心。对了，他说因为下雨衣服全湿了。皮肤饥渴症急需得到治愈，吴世勋越发得寸进尺地往上摸了上去……  
“啊——！”阻止不及，胸前已经被捏住，蔡明骏气得关小了火，转身给熊孩子一记板栗。“去看电视或者餐桌上等着！不然下次没饭吃了！”  
兔子发威那还是兔子，吴世勋被萌得都想直接把面前人的衣服扒了丢床上了。但他不想真的惹火恋人，破坏今晚既定行程的氛围，还是乖乖听话出去了。

蔡明骏的手艺真的是越来越好，或者说，越来越贴合吴世勋的口味了。但凡他说咸了，下次就会少放盐或者胡椒粉；辣了，就只用着色的辣椒。已经把吴世勋给惯坏了。  
但再好吃的牛排，也阻止不了吴世勋一路心猿意马了。桌面上面似乎认真到不行地用叉子挑起牛排旁的意大利面吃着，桌子下面，长腿已经不安分地伸到对面去了。  
觉得自己腿碰上了一个东西，蔡明骏低头看桌下，却什么也没有；再抬头盯着对面的人，他反倒一脸不解地看着他。  
“怎么？”  
“没……”  
反复几次之后，再迟钝也知道分明就是吴世勋的恶作剧，但他还不能拿一个装傻的人怎么办！  
吴世勋看蔡明骏终于放弃任他胡作非为了，脚开始慢慢往上摩挲，用脚趾搔刮着粗糙布料的外面。  
一周没做的不是吴世勋一个人，加之本来只是小腿上觉得痒痒的，但动作所带的情色意味实在太重。人一旦初尝禁果之后，记住了快感的身体就变得和以前不一样了。  
"你别闹了……"  
"嗯？我没闹啊。我从一开始就说了"，吴世勋终于放肆大胆地再次探进了衣服下摆。不过这次用的是脚。湿热的脚底，突起薄茧摩擦着小腹。然后往下移到了中间地带。"我说我饿了啊。"

餐桌上没吃完的牛排被端到了旁边。依旧饿着的两人这才开始今晚的正餐。  
看了眼右手上的餐刀，还残留着刚才晚餐牛排的肉酱汁，吴世勋把餐刀伸到了蔡明骏嘴边。  
"就算最后还是要洗的，但白色衣服沾上肉酱汁还是不太好洗的吧~"  
话说到这份上，蔡明骏当然知道他的意思，乖巧地探出舌头，将餐刀上残留的汁液卷进嘴里。  
好像胡椒粉加多了。  
"唔……"  
"想什么呢，不专心。"  
即使隔着厚厚的衣服，早就熟悉他身上所有细节的吴世勋，还是准确地隔着衣服用叉子轻戳了一下他胸前已经挺立的突起。  
左手的餐叉轻拽着扣子离开了布料表面，餐刀锯齿状的切面摩擦着白线发出走调似的声音。直到"嘣"的断裂声，扣子应声落下。  
吴世勋笑着吻上刚敞开的领口露出的锁骨，将叉子往下挪到了第二个扣子上。  
"那蔡大厨，我开动了哦？"  
蔡明骏仿佛视死如归了似的，竟然还可爱地点了点头。  
遮挡在胸口的布料一点点张开。裸露的皮肤越多，吴世勋就越难放慢手里的动作。但是牛排就算再美味，散发无法拒绝的香气，也要用刀叉慢慢品尝才是吧？  
咽了下口水，尽力稳住手中的动作，冰凉的餐刀还是不小心碰到了皮肤，引得蔡明骏一阵震颤。  
光是想象这具身体真空地被宽大的衣服包裹在内，上班的时候被无法紧贴皮肤的布料摩擦着。尤其是胸前的樱红，平时被衣服摩擦就能肿胀起来。吴世勋突然有点来气。这么敏感的身体会不会在上班的时候已经兴奋起来了，会不会在刺激下已经自给自足过了？在洗手间的隔间里，咬着自己衣服的下摆，一手刺激着自己的后穴，一手上下撸动着自己的高昂，嘴里模糊地喊着他的名字……  
"世……世勋？……"  
幻想和现实突然对接上，最后一颗扣子也离开了棉线的挽留。  
刀叉被扔在地上，蔡明骏的臀瞬间离开了桌面，裤子被一把扒下。还没反应过来，两根手指就从后面强硬地开拓进去。  
"你……哪有一下子就……"有点委屈地哭丧着脸，还没润滑就直接插进去两根，异物感真的非常不舒服。  
感觉自己确实有些失控的吴世勋，安抚地吻上了嘟着的小嘴，将手指抽出转而按摩着略微抬头的阴茎。  
"嗯……你怎么了嘛……"  
蔡明骏自然不知道这个年纪的男孩子脑子里都进行着怎样的剧场，毕竟他在这个年纪的时候，满脑子想着怎么当厨师。无论是感情的窍还是身体的锁，全都是吴世勋为他打开的。  
"你别乱动。"  
看到吴世勋低下头去，蔡明骏还没弄清他要做什么，就看到了让自己脸上几乎滴血的一幕。怎么又来了啊啊啊啊啊！他特别害怕被恋人口交的感觉，感觉身体的欲望根本在别人手中被摆布一样，腰简直要弹起，却因锋利的牙齿微微磕到了他的欲望，一下子僵住不敢动了。  
感觉到了恋人身体的僵硬，吴世勋的大手开始游走在蔡明骏的后腰，或轻或重地揉捏着，身子渐渐软了下来。一周没做的身体哪儿禁得起这种刺激，没一会儿就射了出来。  
尝着恋人一周份的浓烈，心情竟好了不少。将白浊吐在手上，当做润滑沿着股沟摸了进去。因为刚高潮过，全身的肌肉从最紧张的状态放松下来，期待着更多快感的肠道吸附着手指要求着更多。感觉因为自己过分的妄想误会了恋人，吴世勋的动作格外小心翼翼起来，生怕指甲会划伤了总能让他疯狂的肠道内侧。但同样禁欲了一周的他也憋的格外辛苦，眉头就紧锁了起来。  
蔡明骏虽然反应迟钝，但他非常细心。他感受到了恋人的不适，想着自己能做些什么。  
"世勋……"  
抬头看到蔡明骏伸直双臂，张开怀抱的样子，吴世勋顺从地低下身体让他抱住。两具前襟大开的身体严丝缝合地贴在一起，蔡明骏回忆着恋人曾经挑逗自己时候的方法，生涩地伸出舌头开始舔弄吴世勋的耳朵。  
大概是太过突然，亦或是真的有效，吴世勋的肩膀微震动了一下，便回礼般地增加了后穴里手指的数量。  
明明被舔舐的耳朵是吴世勋的，蔡明骏自己却更加害羞了。后穴已经开始自发分泌着淫液，踩在桌沿的双脚不可控制地痉挛起来，脚趾紧紧地扣着边缘。  
太舒服了。身体已经能回忆起恋人即将能带给自己的一切身心上的愉悦了。耳边传来的彼此的粗喘都渐渐加快。  
"别忍了……进来吧……"  
被恋人悉心照顾的身体，那种被珍惜的感觉从皮肤，粘膜，传递到了左胸口，觉得暖暖的。蔡明骏甚至发出了自己平时绝不可能说出的邀请。  
吴世勋暂时脱离了恋人的怀抱，扶着膝盖将他的双腿打得更开。已经硬挺的肉棒从布料里几乎是弹出来的，"啪"的一声拍在了蔡明骏的臀肉上。尺寸和温度，无一不让他有点紧张起来，穴口也一张一合地在身体的紧张和努力地放松中挣扎着。  
但他的紧张全是多余的，今天的吴世勋表现得格外温存，真的把他当成了一份高档的西餐，像个美食家一样温柔地，细细品味着这份恩赐。  
进入得极其缓慢，缓慢到足够内壁的粘膜去寻找肉柱上最舒适的位置去吸附。终于整根没入，两个人都像刚完成了什么大工程似的重重呼了一口气。  
就着嵌入的姿势，吴世勋再次低下身子，用额头抵着额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖。  
"哥哥，我爱你。"  
从一张嘴吐出的炙热的告白，在被空气冷却之前就钻进了另一张嘴中，被蔡明骏吞咽下腹，暖意从下腹扩散开来。  
吴世勋没有让他久等，捞起他的两条白花花的腿，前后抽插起来。  
"世……世勋……哈……不用……太……太压抑自己……啊……"  
比平时要更加谨慎的速度，蔡明骏知道恋人的心思。但已经习惯了被略微粗暴对待的后穴，竟因为这样不满足了起来。  
"太……太慢……了……嗯……你……你快点……"甚至有些委屈地带了哭腔。  
本想温柔对待恋人的吴世勋，没想到这种温柔反而成了折磨，有些犹豫了起来。  
"真……真的？"  
"真的啊！……"  
蔡明骏急的用双腿盘住了吴世勋的腰，扭着臀部催促着他。  
吴世勋心里暗骂了一声自己没用，竟然让恋人都说出了快一点这种话。得到了确认，他把缠在自己腰上的双腿扒下来，退出留恋不已的粘膜的吸附，将蔡明骏翻了个身，左右分开他的大腿，把臀部往下压低到了最适合的高度，再次捅了进去。  
"啊——！！"  
这才是最能让他身体攀至顶峰的感觉，为了印证对这种感觉的满足感，后背都抖了起来。  
捕捉到恋人身体变化的吴世勋，终于一手拉着蔡明骏的胳膊往后拉拽，一手伸进因为仰头而无法完全闭合的口中，玩弄起味觉出色的舌头。下身配合着拉拽手臂的动作，大开大合地肏弄起来。  
口中的手指带着一点咸腥的味道，不待手指的搅动，粉红的舌头就自发绕着手指开始打起转。蔡明骏不明白这样是不是什么暗示或者引诱，只知道这样非常舒服，有一种舔着棒棒糖般的满足感。  
然而真不愧是厨师的舌头，手指受到的刺激竟让他的欲望又更加胀大了一圈。越发觉得自己自制力不够用的吴世勋将手指抽出，拉起另一只胳膊，全力冲刺了起来。  
"好深……啊！——好……好快……好……"以为又要像每次那样，一旦吴世勋不管不顾地抽插起来，蔡明骏就会哀求着放慢速度。但蔡明骏再次出乎了他的意料。"好舒服……"  
脑子里完全轰的一声炸开了，放开他的双臂，将他的腰按在餐桌上，唯独提起已经被拍打通红的臀部。蔡明骏侧头趴在桌上，感觉一道阴影覆盖下来。吴世勋单手撑在他的身侧，从几乎垂直的角度狠狠插了进去。双手紧紧攥着白色的桌布，根本无暇顾及自己孤零零的阴茎，只能前后摩擦着桌布，企图得到一点舒缓。谁知这样的动作不仅摩擦着前面，更加深了身后的摩擦。吴世勋干脆就着恋人前后摩擦的频率活动自己的腰肢，让肉壁和肉棒的摩擦次次都升至高温。  
"我……我快……不行了……"  
"我也是……你的里面太舒服了……真不想出来……"  
"别瞎说……哈……啊……我想出来……"  
"那一起……"  
提着腰部的手往下摸去，抓住两颗垂挂着的小球揉捏起来。本就在爆发边缘的阴茎瞬间就喷射而出，在蔡明骏的小腹和桌布上都留下了点点痕迹。  
后穴在高潮前夕早就痉挛起来，像有意识的口一样用力吸允着，成功在同时把吴世勋的热液吞入"口"中。  
肉棒抽出体内，一部分热液混着肠道本身的淫液流淌而出，顺着大腿往下。  
吴世勋将恋人拉起，抱在怀中，用发鬓磨蹭着他的脸颊。  
"对不起，让菜凉了。"  
不带任何调笑的真心实意的道歉，这还哪是刚才吃饭中捣乱的熊孩子。蔡明骏心软得不行，也回抱住他的脑袋，亲了亲他的脸颊。  
"没事，热一热还能吃。反正我明天后天都不上班。"  
"不上班？"  
"嗯。………嗯？"  
蔡明骏感觉到哪儿不对，低头发现某人疲软的欲望再次有了抬头的趋势……  
"你……喂！"  
被打横抱起，带着走向了浴室。  
"既然如此，吃完大餐了，我来‘洗碗’吧。"


End file.
